


Waiting on You (Are You Waiting on Me?)

by awkwardjazzy



Series: ACE Fics [2]
Category: ACE (kpop)
Genre: HOLY SHIT AM I THE FIRST ACE FIC????, I AM!!!, I've been shipping these two since predebut, M/M, and I thought I should write something for them, since they finally debuted!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Yoochan wants to be mad at Donghun, he really does, but it was Donghun that was in question.....Donghun, with russet eyes that were so bright, so radiant, that they were more ablaze  than Yoochan's determination to debut.





	Waiting on You (Are You Waiting on Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, Jasmyn here with my first ever ACE fic, which just so happens to be THE first ever ACE fic on AO3!! I'm super excited because I've loved ACE since predebut and I will continue to love them and I'm so proud of them and I've been shipping Dongchan since predebut and I'm rambling so I'll stop now! Enjoy this trash!

The day passes by in a slow agonizing way, as if the time has stopped and won’t continue, and Yoochan can’t help but to spare a glance at his older friend. Time has stood still ever since the boy walked into the practice room with his hair askew and shirt slightly lifted up while hiding his evident yawn behind one of his hands (as the other combs through his hair to try to tame it) and bows slightly towards the other four boys in the room. Yoochan wants to be mad at Donghun, he really does, but it was _Donghun_ that was in question. Donghun, the boy with short, auburn hair and bronzed skin. Donghun, with russet eyes that were so bright, so radiant, that they were more ablaze than Yoochan's determination to debut. Donghun, the boy with prominent cheekbones that accentuated his eye when they curled into crescents. Donghun, whose smile was so everlasting, so eternal, that it brightened up Yoochan’s mood. Donghun with a sleek, slim nose and dimples that formed when his smile came out. Donghun, the boy with braces and awkward vibes for days, who laughs awkwardly when he gets yelled at and rubs at the back of his neck while looking down, face flushing and smile still ever-present.

So when he says he really wanted to be mad at Donghun for showing up to practice twenty minutes late, forcing them to stay two hours longer to repent, he did; but he just couldn’t be mad. You see everyone has weaknesses: Donghun’s is sleeping; Seyoon’s is his hair; Byungkwan’s is his love for animal videos; and Junhee’s is food, Yoochan can’t help that his weakness just so happens to be the boy standing in front of him with eyes that were pleading all four of the members, begging one person to forgive him so he wouldn’t have to feel twice as guilty. When every other member turns their head away from him and huffs in annoyance he turns to look at Yoochan. The three other members whip their heads in Yoochan’s general direction with that knowing look, that look of pure defeat knowing that as soon as Donghun mutters a single word Yoochan turns to putty in his hands. They give him a death glare, daring him to forgive Donghun (even though they know they’ll forgive him in a few hours), daring him to fall for those puppy eyes and his lip that’s stuck in a pout (that shouldn’t be there). They know, they’ve always known that Yoochan is weak when it comes to Donghun, but that doesn’t mean that they want him to forgive so easily. It’s not his fault though, it’s not like he chose to be completely and helplessly in love with someone with so many flaws, who still ended up being flawless in Yoochan’s eyes. He follows his other members and turns his head away from his hyung in the hopes that he’ll just give up, receiving shocked glances not only from Donghun but from the others as well.

He tries his hardest to ignore the dull, aching pain that pounds against his chest as his heart breaks just at the thought of pushing Donghun to the side for oversleeping. He keeps his eyes on the nice white patch of Seyoon’s shirt, even when Donghun pokes his arm repeatedly whispering an ‘I’m sorry’ and asking for forgiveness. His resolve does break a little though when Donghun asks for the fifth time and his voice cracks on the please, seeming as if he’s asking for something more than forgiveness. There’s that moment, those three seconds, that Donghun pushes through the gap and Yoochan thinks they could be something more: more than just friends; more than colleagues, but then his voice stops and the moment’s gone. Four seconds pass and it seems like an eternity before Donghun does speak again. This time he barely gets the words out, speaking in a hushed voice that he knows only Yoochan can hear. He gently tugs on Yoochan’s crossed arms (‘when did I cross them?’) until Yoochan uncrosses them and then tugs at his hand carefully while pulling those puppy eyes again, tears forming in the corners and threatening to spill.

“Channie, please.”

And then Yoochan knows he’s a goner, everyone in the room knows he’s a goner, and he finally looks in Donghun’s direction to find him with his lip caught between his teeth and on the verge of tears and he knows that there’s no way he can deny him any longer. His shoulders slouch and he gives in to Donghun as he carefully wraps his arms around him, mumbling apologies left and right. Yoochan quickly wraps his arms around Donghun, sealing the fact that he’s so whipped that he can’t help but to always be on Donghun’s side. When they finally part to start dance practice Yoochan has to focus. He looks to his left; looks at Donghun and gets distracted He trips over his own two feet and stumbles into Junhee who catches him with a light chuckle before telling him to keep his eyes on himself in the mirror and not a certain boy with braces. He mumbles a soft apology and gets back into position, his face dusted a healthy shade of pink. He has to concentrate so they can debut, that is his dream anyway, well behind his other dream, but Donghun’s dream is to debut and he doesn’t want his silly little dream to get in the way and ruin Donghun’s, so he keeps it to himself.

Yoochan looks to his left again and tells himself to will the thoughts away. He tells himself to forget his dream, forget the way Donghun’s long lashes flutter against his pretty cheekbones, forget the way Donghun’s laugh rings in his ears more melodiously than any song he’s ever heard, forget the way Donghun can make him feel, but most importantly he tells himself to forget that he’s in love with his best friend. To forget that he spends endless nights willing those dreams away, the dreams where they end up together and still get to debut; to forget those days that he feels terrible and goes to Donghun for comfort; to forget the cuddle sessions they have and the way that Yoochan feels they belong together. He needs to forget so he can fix his breaking heart because he’ll suffer if it means he gets to see that smile more often. He’ll break his own heart millions of times (hell, he’d even rip it out of his own chest and stomp on it if it made Donghun laugh) if it meant that Donghun would continue to be happy, so that’s what he does: he forgets his feelings for now in order to keep Donghun happy.

//

Donghun’s been on a T.V show recently, I can see your voice, and he’s been making himself more known which is good. Yoochan has to tell himself that Donghun showcasing himself for the world to see, and fangirl/boy over, is a good thing and that he shouldn’t be jealous that his partner is someone very attractive. He has to will himself to think that his partner (Shim Kyuhyuk), that he refuses to admit that he only knows the name because he thinks of that boy as his arch nemesis, is only Donghun’s friend, that they’re not secretly dating and that works for a while….until he overhears Donghun talking to Junhee about it a few days later. Well, he doesn’t really know what it’s about, but he hears the words ‘I like him, but we’re debuting soon and what if he doesn’t like me back anyway. We’re just friends, I don’t want to risk that.’ come out of Donghun’s gorgeous pink, plump lips. He doesn’t care who Donghun’s talking about, all he knows is that the chance of the boy that all of Donghun’s affections go to actually being him is less than five percent, so he walks away before his heart could shatter anymore, not knowing that if he’d stayed he would’ve figured out why Donghun was always so distant with him.

*  
*  
*

Donghun groans for the thousandth time as he gets out of the bed and checks the time. He has to do a double take before he realizes that he’s ten minutes late and jumps out of the bed, getting dressed in record time. He rushes out of the house and practically sprints down the road in order to reach the practice rooms, falling down the stairs in the process. Once he barges through the door, breath coming out in strained huffs, he looks around the room and doesn’t even need to look at the members faces to know that they’ve been caught.

He looks over at the members and pleads to each one of them, practically falling on his knees trying to persuade them to forgive him, but to no avail. They just turn their heads and ignore him like they always do when he’s late, so he turns to Yoochan with that kicked puppy look but all he does is turn his head away as well. His mouth drops as fast as heart does, it’s now sitting in his chest and he feels as if he’s been betrayed. After all it was _Yoochan_ that turned his head. There’s nothing really significant about Yoochan except for the small little detail that Donghun is in love with his dyed blonde locks and his cedar colored eyes and his shy smile that hides his bottom braces and the fact that he’s totally and completely in love with Kang Yoochan, so when Yoochan turns his head it’s upsetting. When he follows the other members’ lead Donghun is left to feel left out.

He won’t give up though, so he looks at Yoochan and begins poking his arms while muttering soft apologies. Yoochan wouldn’t budge though, wouldn’t even spare a glance his direction. All he does is cross his arms and continue to look at Seyoon, but Donghun doesn’t give up. He tugs on Yoochan’s arms until Yoochan finally lets go leaving Donghun with no other choice but to tug on Yoochan’s hands (trying to forget the fact that his hand is attached to Yoochan’s so he can spend more time trying to persuade Yoochan to forgive him) and resort to his last case scenario.

“Channie, please.”

Yoochan whips his head in Donghun’s direction and willingly hugs Donghun back and Donghun’s whipped by the curly blonde haired boy whose hands were running up and down his back (across his spine) gently so as not to disturb the soft vibes they had going on. When they pull back Yoochan looks up at Donghun and asks if he’s okay and Donghun’s about to answer, but his words get caught in his throat because right in front of him was Yoochan. Their faces were less than five centimeters apart and Donghun wanted to take the plunge, to dive right into that wave of uncertainty and make the move, but then Yoochan backs up and the moment’s gone, wasted.

//

Donghun’s returning from another episode of I can see your voice when he hurriedly asks Junhee for advice. He’s in the car when he texts the boy and asks him to clear the room out so they could talk about personal matters and by the time he arrives home, walks past Yoochan’s door to see him sleeping peacefully (and spending an extra two minutes standing in the doorway, cooing at the boy and how adorable he looked), and walked straight to Junhee’s room.

When he goes into Junhee’s room he half expects Junhee to be reading a novel and not even listening to him, but this time (unlike the many other times he’s asked Junhee for advice) Junhee’s sitting up and ready to listen.

“It’s about Yoochan isn’t it?”

“How did you-”

“Despite him being clueless, you’re not subtle. Everyone sees the way you look at him and how you treat him better than the rest.”

“Oh.”

“My advice is just tell him how you feel.”

“Woah woah woah woah woah buddy. What did you just say?”

“I said go ask him out.”

“I like him, but we’re debuting soon and what if he doesn’t like me back anyway. We’re just friends, I don’t want to risk that.”

“Just take the risk!”

“Not unless it benefits me so no.”

“Whatever, you’re just as blind as Yoochan.”

“Wait, what?”

“Kay, I’m going to sleep now so yeah.”

*  
*  
*

It’s two days after their debut showcase when Yoochan sees Donghun walking up to him, his jet black hair tousled perfectly and his body glistening with sweat. He wants to turn and say something to Donghun, but Donghun looks determined so Yoochan keeps his mouth closed. Donghun’s backing him into a corner and making sure the cameras are all off before gently moving a stray piece of Yoochan’s vibrantly pink hair. He steps into Yoochan’s bubble and whispers a quiet ‘I love you’ so lowly that Yoochan had to do a double take to make sure he heard right.

Yoochan turned to ask Donghun what he’d said, but never had the chance to open his mouth because his was being occupied by Donghun’s hesitant kiss. It was gentle and innocent and Yoonchan wanted more so he pulled on the collar of Donghun’s shirt and kissed him hard, not caring if their braces got stuck later because right now Donghun was kissing him and he didn’t know when he would ever get the chance again.

Yoochan’s about to pull away when he feels Donghun’s fingertips run across his jawline and down his neck before they travel down his sides and circle his waist. He finally pulls away when he needs to breathe and looks into Donghun’s mesmerizing eyes. His breath hitches when Donghun pulls him closer and whispers ‘I’ve been waiting so long to do that’ near his ear, and his heart about stops when Donghun looks back at him with that dazzling smile and whispering how much he loves him. Yoochan wraps his arms around Donghun’s neck then he laces his fingers into Donghun’s hair and pulls him closer slowly, subtly until their lips brush against each other. He whispers a quick ‘I love you’ back to Donghun before clutching onto his hair and pulling him into another slow kiss, their lips molding perfectly against one another. When Yoochan pulled away for the second time both males smiled brightly at each other, eyes disappearing behind crescents before Donghun pulled him into the car to wait for the other members. Donghun placed kisses on any expanse of skin Yoochan was showing and showered him with compliments before turning to him.

“I really do love you, so much.”

“And I love you too Donghun.”

Suddenly the door to the van opens wide and reveals the three members, one of which was looking very smug. He begins waving his phone and muttering about how he has the good stuff. Upon hearing that there was something good to watch on the way home, the four other boys gathered around Junhee who’d began searching for the video he was talking about in his gallery. When he found it both Yoochan and Donghun’s mouth fell open in shock as Junhee pressed play and the rest of the members of ACE got to witness Donghun kiss Yoochan multiple times. The two boys were teased on the way back to the dorm rooms, but once they arrived the three other members insisted that Donghun would be the best to share a room with yoochan.

Donghun waited until he thought nobody was around to silently pull Yoochan into another slow, gentle, and passionate kiss, tilting his head to deepen it however much he could. Yoochan’s hands soon found their place in Donghun’s hair and pulled him closer.

“Ew, get a room!”

Both boys rolled their eyes as they closed the door to their room and continued where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you did (*cricket noises*) and comments and kudos are always appreciated! I hope you guys liked this. Always remember:  
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
